Fellation complexe
by Tyrian007
Summary: Un Oneshot sur Ron et Hermione !Attention Hautement Érotique! 'J'adore voir ton sexe quand il se durcit et qu'il se bonde de sang. J'adore sa forme, l'odeur primaire de sexe qui en émanne m'excite, et ton sperme... ton sperme... je me roulerais dedans sans hésitation pour m'en imprègner. J'adore encore plus quand tu me pénètres et tu me défonces...'


**Fellation complexe**

Il faisait sombre dans cette salle de classe. Les fenêtres étaient toutes recouvertes de rideaux et la porte était verrouillée à clé. La seule source de lumière était une torche suspendue au mur d'entré. Deux personnes étaient dans la classe, un sorcier et une sorcière. L'homme poussait des plaintes étranges et la femme restait complètement silencieuse. Soudainement, les gémissements de l'homme devinrent plus bruyants, presque saccadés. ''Attend!'', tenta-t-il désespérément de lui dire. Mais dans sa cruauté, la femme ne lui laissa pas de chance. Elle attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps... Il n'était pas question de reculer. ''Si tu!... Non!...'', voulu dire le sorcier qui fut coupé par ses propres gémissements. ''Aller! Vas-y! Explose!'', s'efforça de dire la sorcière qui était quasiment à bout de souffle. Pourtant, le jeune sorcier semblait encore tenir le coup. ''Je vais!...'', dit-il péniblement. ''Vas-y! Je n'en gaspillerai pas une seule goûte! Je vais tout prendre ce que tu as!'', lui commanda-t-elle avec une voix presque féroce.

Hermione remit sa bouche autour de la verge à Ron et continua sa fellation à un rythme endiablé. Il était sur le précipice, et elle le sentait. Encore un peu et il allait enfin venir dans sa bouche. ''Merde!'', cria-t-il juste avant que l'orgasme ne fasse tressaillir son corps comme une marionnette secoué par toutes ses ficelles. Le sorcier sentit carrément son membre devenir solide comme la pierre avant d'exploser. Le sperme gicla dans la bouche d'Hermione. La jeune femme fut forcée de s'arrêter pour ne pas s'étouffer. Tandis que la jouissance faisait encore bouger le bassin de Ron de manière saccadée, Hermione gardait son sexe dans sa bouche tout en retenant le liquide blanc entre ses lèvres. La tension baissa tranquillement, puis le membre viril de Ron devint mou.

Un long sourire grimpa sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle sortait avec Ron depuis un an déjà, et c'était la première fois qu'il était venu dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait jamais eu de problème pour la pénétration, mais lorsqu'elle le touchait il avait une certaine réaction, ou plutôt une absence de réaction... C'est à dire qu'à chaque fois qu'elle tentait la fellation ou qu'elle le masturbait, Ron perdait son érection. Mais depuis quelque temps il restait dur plus longtemps quand elle le touchait. La sorcière en avait profité pour concocter un plan qui venait de porter ses fruits. Elle ferma les yeux et avala le sperme de son amant d'un trait, et elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait d'essayer. Le goût amer du sperme traversa sa trachée et disparue rapidement dans son estomac...

* * *

_**Plus tôt dans la journée...**_

Le ciel de Londre était gris, maussade, et complètement recouvert de nuage. De gros cumulo-nimbus déversaient machinalement leur eau sur la ville de Londre qui semblait presque vide. Les habitants s'étaient vite réfugiés dans leurs demeures, et les quelques braves qui circulaient dans les rues se faisaient cruellement propulser de gauche à droite par les vents violents.

À Poudlard, l'école des sorciers, tous les élèves étaient enfermé à l'intérieur. Certains cours comme le vol sur balais ou les soins aux créatures magiques qui devaient se dérouler à l'extérieur, avaient été annulés à cause du temps capricieux.

Hermione qui était dans sa dernière année à Poudlard, devait avoir un cours sur les soins aux créatures magiques, et elle se retrouva avec une période d'une heure à ne rien faire. Elle avait encore beaucoup d'étude à faire, et normalement elle n'aurait eut aucun problème à s'élancer dans de profondes lectures, mais la jeune femme avait l'impression que cette journée maussade lui tapait sur le moral. Elle n'avait aucunement le goût d'étudier en ce moment. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans la Grande Salle, peut-être y croiserait-elle quelques amies?

Hermione enfila sa grande robe noire de sorcière avec l'insigne des Griffondors avant de s'assurer que ses cheveux était un minimum présentable, puis elle s'engagea dans les corridors hasardeux de Poudlard. Même après toutes ces années, il lui arrivait encore de se perdre dans ses immenses passages qui changeaient sans cesses de dimensions. La jeune sorcière aperçue trois jeunes qui semblaient être en première année. En regardant leurs insignes, elle remarqua que deux venaient de Serpentard et le troisième de Poufsouffle. Un des deux Serpentard qui avaient les cheveux noirs, semblait provoquer le jeune sorcier de Poufsouffle. ''Tu n'es qu'un stupide sang-de-bourg! Ton infériorité est inscrite dans ton sang! Retourne dans ton dortoir avec tous tes idiots de Poufsouffle!'', se moqua-t-il. Le deuxième Serpentard éclata de rire. Hermione aperçu la scène du coin de l'oeil et elle sentit une colère monter en elle.

Les sorciers issus de moldus, ou humains normaux, étaient très fréquents dans le monde magique, et certains sorciers de sang pur les ridiculisaient en les appelants sang-de-bourg. Les parents d'Hermione étaient eux aussi des moldus, ce qui faisait d'elle une sang-de-bourg.

La jeune adulte se dirigea immédiatement vers les jeunes sorciers. ''Voulez-vous vraiment voir de quel bois se chauffe une vraie sang-de-bourg!'', les interpella Hermione qui leva sa baguette magique avec colère. Évidemment elle n'allait pas réellement utiliser sa magie contre des premières années, ce n'était que pour donner une frousse à ces gaillards. Les yeux des deux gamins s'équarquillèrent de peur quand ils s'aperçurent qu'une adulte de Griffondor s'avançait vers eut, baguette à la main. Ils prirent immédiatement leurs jambes à leurs cous. L'étudiante de septième année se retourna ver le garçon de Poufsouffle. ''Est-ce que ça va?'', lui demanda Hermione. Le garçon hocha timidement. ''La prochaine fois que des voyous t'embêtent tu devras te défendre, sinon tu peux être sûr qu'ils reviendront encore et encore...''. ''C'est que... Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire pour qu'ils partent...'', lui dit le garçon de Poufsouffle. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. ''Je m'apelle Hermione Granger, et toi comment t'appels-tu?'', lui demanda-t-elle avec un charmant sourire. ''J... je m'appel Timon Frazer.'', répondit-il avec maladresse. ''Timon... Toi et moi avons un point en commun. Nous avons tous les deux des parents moldus, et il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Quand ces deux Serpentards vont revenir, tu devras dire haut et fort que tu es un élève de Poufsouffle, que tes parents sont moldus, et que tu en es fier.'', lui expliqua Hermione avec une détermination qu'elle communiqua au jeune élève.

Timon hocha la tête et remercia Hermione avant de partir. Quant à elle, la magicienne se sentit fier d'elle d'avoir aidé ce jeune persécuter. Elle espérait qu'il ne se laisse pas faire la prochaine fois.

* * *

La Grande Salle était remplie de personnes comme toujours. Au moins deux-cents élèves y étaient installés. Il y avait quatre sections qui étaient officieusement séparé par les quatre maisons de Poudlard. D'un côté il y avait la table des Serpentards, tout près il y avait les Serdaigles, ensuite la table des Poufsouffles, et finalement celle des Griffondors. Chacune des tables mesuraient plus de vingts mètres de long, permettant ainsi à plusieurs élèves de s'y installer.

Les étudiants de l'école des sorciers étaient tous occupés. Certains plus studieux étaient absorbés dans leurs études, certains dans des grimoires magiques ou des livres ordinaires, d'autres mangeait un copieux dîner, et d'autre n'étaient là que pou tuer un peu le temps.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors tout en essayant de trouver des visages familiers. Elle ne repéra personne qu'elle connaissait; ses amis devaient tous êtres en cours... Elle s'installa à la table de sa maison avec un long soupir. Que faire... Hermione appuya son menton contre sa main et soupira une deuxième fois. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à penser jusqu'à-ce qu'une idée l'illumine. La jeune sorcière fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un bouquin noir. Elle feuilleta brièvement le livre. D'après toutes les écritures à mains c'était un cahier de note. Elle arriva à une section qui s'intitulait ''FELLATION COMPLEXE''. Comme toute bonne élève, il y avait une sorte de courte introduction au début, ou Hermione avait décrit le problème à résoudre dans leur intimité sexuelle. Ce court prologue commençait ainsi:

_**Moi, Hermione Granger, ainsi que mon copain, Ron Weasley, sommes en couple depuis presque un an déjà. Bien sûr nous avons quelques différents et nous n'avons pas souvent les mêmes opinions, mais on réussit tout de même à s'entendre à merveille. Côté sexuel ça à toujours été super. Il était très timide au début, et j'avoue que nous avons eu un début lent dans ce domaine, mais je dois avouer qu'une fois la glace brisée, nous avons vite rattrapé notre retard! Enfin... Tout allait numéro un, ou presque... C'est que... quand il s'agit de lui qui fait le travail, qui me touche, puis qui me pénètre, il a toujours une grosse érection, mais quand j'essaie de le toucher et lui faire plaisir, là c'est une autre histoire. Il... La plupart du temps sa verge perd son volume immédiatement, et ça ne prend jamais plus d'une vingtaine de secondes pour qu'il n'ait plus d'érection. J'écris dans ce cahier dans le but de noter les signes qui créer cette réaction chez lui, et de tenter d'en trouver la cause et de trouver une solution. **_

Il y avait plusieurs notes et mémos parlant de Ron qui étaient inscrites. Certaines choses venaient de ses observations et de leurs progrès, et d'autres de livres sur la sexologie ou dans des magasines moldus qu'elle avait consultée pour ça. Évidemment, Ron n'était au courant de rien.

Ça lui avait pri pas mal de temps pour découvre la source de ce problème, mais après de nombreuses discussions avec son amoureux, ainsi qu'avec ses recherches, Hermione avait compri que c'était un complexe.

La verge de Ron était particulièrement courbée, un peu vers le haut et aussi vers la gauche. À cause de ça il avait développé une gêne. Hermione n'avait jamais vue de pénis avant de coucher avec Ron, et elle avait cru que c'était parfaitement normal. À vrai dire, au début elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée, ce n'était qu'après plusieurs relations sexuelles qu'elle l'avait constaté, et elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, croyant que c'était ainsi chez tout les hommes.

Ses pertes d'érections, ce recule qu'il avait quand elle le touchait en bas de la ceinture, c'était tout à cause d'un complexe sur sa verge.

La jeune magicienne arriva à la dernière section de ses notes. Il y avait les mots ''PLAN D'ATTAQUE'' d'inscrits en gros avec un long paragraphe qui suivait. Hermione révisa son plan brièvement avant qu'une main familière se pose sur son épaule. ''Salut Hermione.'', lui dit Ron avec un grand sourire. ''Ho! bonjour mon amour, justement je pensais à toi.'', lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Ron haussa un sourcil, ''Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se cacher derrière ce sourire?'', lui demanda son amant. ''Tu le sauras tout-à-l'heure.'', dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Harry Potter arriva aussi dans la Grande Salle. Il traversa la section des Serpentards à grand pas. Son cours sur la défense contre les forces du mal venait de se terminé quelques minutes plus tôt, et il avait décidé d'aller prendre un casse-croûte. Après plusieurs grandes enjambées il arriva la table des Griffondors et il tenta de trouver des visages familiers. Il aperçu Luna Lovegood et décida d'aller lui parler. ''Salut Luna!'', lui demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. ''Harry?'', fit-elle avec surprise. ''Comment se passe ta journée?'', dit le jeune sorcier avec un charmant sourire. ''Ça va... Mon cours de vol dur balais est annulé à cause du mauvais temps.'', verbalisa la jeune femme en lui retournant son sourire. Harry prit place à ses côtés tout en commentant sur la mauvaise température. Les deux amis discutèrent brièvement de choses générales, question de faire la discussion. Harry prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et se rappela qu'il cherchait Ron et Hermione. ''Luna? Aurais-tu vue Ron et Hermione par hasard?'', lui demanda-t-il. ''Non... Je ne les ai pas vue de la journée...'', lui avoua Luna qui se passa pensivement une main dans les cheveux.

Hermione tira son amoureux jusqu'au fond d'un sombre corridor. Les pierres noircies de cet endroit s'ajoutait à l'effet de pénombre, et les torches qui illuminaient le passage se faisaient de moins en moins nombreuses. ''C'est... est-ce que tu m'amènes à la salle de cours des potions?!'', s'étonna Ron. Le jeune homme s'attendait à une réponse, mais Hermione resta silencieuse et le tira jusqu'à la porte. ''C'est ici.'', dit-elle tandis qu'elle verrouillait la porte. ''Je ne comprends pas... Y a-t-il une nouvelle potion que tu veux fabriquer? Si c'est le cas tu sais très bien que c'est toi la meilleure de nous deux en po...'', voulu dire Ron avant d'être interrompu. ''En ce moment j'ai besoin que tu restes en silence Ron.'', le coupa-t-elle presque rudement. Le pauvre bougre cessa ses questions et resta dans un silence perplexe.

Il y avait six tables de classe au centre de la classe avec quatre chaises par tables, au fond il y avait le bureau du professeur et des armoires remplies d'ingrédients de toutes sortes ornaient les murs. C'est là qu'Hermione s'en alla fouiner. Elle prit du miel de fée dans un flacon, de la poudre de licorne et quelques autres ingrédients que la jeune sorcière mélangea avidement. Ron regardait le manège de sa copine et n'y comprenait strictement rien. Finalement, Hermione ajouta une goûte de couleur rouge dans le mélange et une fumée verte s'en dégagea aussitôt. La vapeur colorée débordait généreusement du flacon transparent et descendait lentement, telle une ombre fantomatique jusqu'au sol. ''Nous devons sentir la fumée ensemble.'', lui commanda son amante. ''Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé nous faire?'', fit Ron en haussant le sourcil. ''Tu me fais confiance mon chéri?''. ''Heu... Oui.'', sembla-t-il hésiter. ''Alors sent la fumer avec moi.'', lui dicta Hermione en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'anxiété, l'adrénaline, et l'excitation qui la parcourait tel un frisson spectral et qu'elle avait jusqu'ici dissimuler, transparaissait maintenant ardemment dans ses yeux. Ron comprit dans le regard félin de sa partenaire que ses intentions n'étaient pas purs! Ils se penchèrent ensemble pour inspirer la substance étrange. La vapeur pénétra leurs narines et parcourue leurs trachées avant de s'infiltrer dans leurs poumons. Le sang bleu dans leurs veines qui était en route pour refaire le pleins d'oxygène, arriva rapidement au coeur et s'emplit en partit de la fumée verte. Le coeur, muscle le plus efficace du corps humain, écrase le sang fraîchement oxygéné et le propulsa dans les nombreuses artères qui parcouraient les corps des deux amants. Hermione ressentit l'effet comme une bombe d'hardiesse. C'était frissonnant. Est-ce que Ron ressentait la même chose?

Son corps chaud et sa peau sensible demandait la main vigoureuse de son homme. Elle se colla sur lui et l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Ron la serra contre lui, et une des mains agrippa fermement les fesses de sa copine. ''_Ron est plus direct qu'à son habitude!''_, s'étonna délicieusement Hermione. Cette dernière gémit un peu et il eut un sourire en coin. 'Je suis près à parier que tu commences déjà à mouillé là-dessous.'', s'amusa le sorcier avec un sourire encore plus grand. ''Possible... aurais-tu envie de le découvrir?'', l'invita-t-elle avec une sorte de provocation extrêmement sensuelle.

Ses mots provocateurs déclenchèrent une vague de testostérone chez Ron. Son érection se fit dur et droite comme une fusée prête à décoller, et Hermione remarqua cette grosse bosse qui poussait contre sa robe de sorcière. ''Redardez cela!'', plaisanta la femme en robe noire tout en descendant sa main pour aller toucher l'instrument de son amant. ''Ho!? On dirait que tu es bien solide là-dessous mon chéri!'', lui dit-elle avec un sourire enjoué. Ron ne tenait pratiquement plus sûr place et il embrassa férocement Hermione dans le cou. Ses mains parcoururent le jeune corps de la femme, parfois caressant tendrement, d'autres fois serrant avec fermeté, ou glissant tel un serpent sournois le long de ses courbes. Dans son empressement il enleva la robe d'Hermione. Il inséra un doigt dans la bouche de son amante. ''Dit-moi... ou le veux-tu?'', lui demanda Ron avec autorité policière. La langue d'Hermione tournoya sensuellement autour de l'index du sorcier. ''Je le veux en moi.'', affirma-t-elle. En fait elle ne voulait pas que des doigts... en ce moment elle voulait sentir son pénis la défoncer et s'abandonner à ses étreintes. Sa chatte mouillée coulait un peu le long de sa cuisse. Elle se sentait tellement sensible que s'en était affreusement inconfortable, et c'était sans parler de ses mamelons qui avait douloureusement durci sous l'effet des nombreux pincements et mordillements de Ron. _''Je ne dois pas oublier mon objectif.''_, se souvint la jeune femme. Sa main était restée sur le sexe de Ron depuis déjà quelques minutes, juste comme ça, toute innocente. Ce dernier ne semblait même plus s'en rendre compte. Tandis qu'il introduisit un doigt dans sa fente bouillante de désir, elle se mit à faire de légers mouvements de va-et-vient sur sa verge. Sa main bougeait lentement, et elle prenait des pauses pour être certaine qu'il ne remarque pas.

Ron se concentrait sur le plaisir de son amante. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt dans ses humides abîmes et fut ravi de constater un gémissement de plaisir plus fort que les derniers. Il augmenta la cadence d'un cran et Hermione en fit de même avec son phallus. Cette fois il s'en rendit compte et il s'arrêta. ''Je...'', commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire. Ça fait déjà plusieurs minutes que je te touche et tu as toujours une bonne érection Ron.'', lui sourit-elle. Elle ralentit un peu la cadence pour continuer à lui parler. ''Tu sais Ron... j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un très beau pénis. J'adore le voir quand il se durcit et qu'il se bonde de sang. J'adore sa forme, l'odeur de sexe qui en émane m'excite, et ton sperme... ton sperme... je me roulerais dedans sans hésitation pour m'en imprégner. J'adore encore plus quand tu me pénètre et tu me défonces. Tu es un amant très doué tu sais.'', lui révéla-t-elle avec une honnêteté complète. ''Hermione...'', souffla-t-il à court de mot. ''Abandonnes-toi mon amour, abandonnes-toi à mon à mes mains, à me lèvres, ma bouche, et à mon corps.'', lui demanda Hermione avec une intense intention de lui faire plaisir. Ron hocha la tête enleva sa robe de sorcier pour facilité la tâche à son amante.

Pour commencer elle resta debout, le touchant tout en l'embrassant. Elle craignait qu'une approche trop directe ne lui provoque une perte d'érection, alors elle continuait à un rythme lent et régulier. Puis elle embrassa son coup. Elle pouvait en distinguer les toutes les veines, et la sorcière se mit à penser que le cou d'un homme était bien différent de celui d'une femme. Hermione lui mordit doucement le cou à quelques reprises, puis elle y alla plus fort, laissant temporairement la trace de ses dents sur le tronc qui tenait en place la tête de Ron. La respiration du jeune s'emballa et il gémit à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

La main d'Hermione allait un peu plus vite, et jusqu'à maintenant tout semblait fonctionner. ''Détends-toi mon amour.'', lui dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. ''C'est moi qui fait le travail cette fois.'', sourit-elle. Elle enleva le slip de Ron avant de s'agenouiller. Son sexe était toujours très dur, et Hermione eut un sourire en coin.

La jeune femme empoigna le gros bâton de son amoureux et l'entoura de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle testa les réactions de Ron en changeant graduellement de vitesse à quelques reprises, et Hermione fut étonnée de voir à quel point ça fonctionnait bien. Elle décida d'y aller plus vite, déchaînant un peu plus sa bouche sur la verge du magicien roux. La respiration du jeune homme s'intensifia d'avantage. Quelques minutes effrénées passèrent ainsi jusqu'à-ce-que les gémissement de l'homme deviennent forts et irréguliers. Il embarquait peu à peu sur la route du précipice. Le chemin de non-retour était pratiquement en vue. Encore quelques efforts et Hermione fut récompensé par plusieurs petits jets de liquide blanc qui vinrent s'installer confortablement dans sa bouche. Elle avala le sperme de Ron d'un trait en le regardant dans ses yeux encore chancelants. ''Wow... Tu as été merveilleuse...'', dit-il en contemplant son amante. Elle lui fit un sourire coquin en guise de réponse.

Un sentiment de fierté emplissait la jeune femme... elle avait enfin réussi à faire venir Ron avec une fellation. Comme son objectif était atteint, elle enfila sa robe de sorcière et replaça un peu ses cheveux tout emmêlés, mais c'était peine perdue... Elle allait devoir les laver pour arriver à quelque chose... C'est à ce moment là que Ron la prit par derrière. Il souleva le dessous de sa robe et enleva sa culotte du chemin d'un mouvement rapide. Son membre sexuel enduit de sperme et de salive pointait toujours vers le ciel. ''Croyais-tu vraiment qu'on en avait déjà fini?'', lui demanda Ron plus pour affirmer qu'ils n'avaient pas terminés que pour poser une question. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amante de répondre et la pénétra aussitôt. Il glissa en elle d'un seul coup. Ses paroie vaginale se contractèrent et Hermione poussa un premier gémissement. ''J'ai vraiment aimé tout ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques minutes, et je ne peux absolument pas te laisser filer sans te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.'', dit-il en donnant un ferme coup de bassin. Hermione sentit un frisson de plaisir transpercer son bassin et son dos, et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir. ''Mon Dieu... Ton vagin est tellement chaud! Tu bouilles à l'intérieur!'', s'étonna le jeune homme. ''As ce rythme-là tu vas me faire fondre...'', continua-t-il tout en donnant de féroces coups de bassin. Ron écoutait la respiration de sa tendre sorcière et suivait ce rythme. Hermione sentait chaques coups déferler en elle avec plus férocité. Le plaisir s'intensifia quand Ron décida de la bombarder de coups. Après un moment il ralentit la cadence, ce qui la régressa beaucoup son plaisir, mais peu après il recommença à la canarder. Des vagues de jouissance successive l'inondait de plus en plus, et elle sentait l'orgasme qui n'était pas trop loin, mais Ron ralentit encore une fois la cadence. Mais il ne freina pas autant que la première fois, gardant ainsi une vitesse un peu plus élevée. Il répéta ce processus à quelques reprises, jouant dangereusement avec le plaisir de son amante jusqu'à-ce que les moments de freinage soient presque aussi rapide que les accélérations. Hermione n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et elle lui cria carrément ''N'arrête surtout pas!''.

C'était à quelque part dans ce moment là qu'un terrible orgasme fit trembler tout son corps. Elle se figea surplace, complètement silencieuse. Tandis que l'immense décharge de plaisir secouait son corps, son esprit était étrangement réceptif. Elle se trouva à penser que l'homme à ses côtés était la source de son orgasme, mais que lui et elle était deux entités complètement séparés l'une de l'autre. C'était une étrange pensée qui l'asseyait durant un instant de grand plaisir, mais à ce moment cela lui semblait d'une évidence absolue.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle sentit une coulée de sperme le long de sa cuisse. Ron était venu dans son vagin. Ce dernier se pencha pour lécher son liquide de procréation. ''Petit pervers.'', lui dit Hermione en souriant, puis il l'embrassa avec son sperme toujours en bouche.


End file.
